


Possession

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Lynch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Locke's quips doesn't sit right with Jean. Jean sets him straight (sort of). Locke/Jean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Quotes from "Red Seas under Red Skies" and characters belong to Scott Lynch.
> 
> Warning: Minor spoilers for "Red Seas"; M/M pairing
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Pairing: Locke Lamora/Jean Tannen
> 
> Note: Italics are quotes from "Red Seas" (pg 191), normal text is my own

After having been returned from their discussion with the Archon, Locke and Jean made their way silently through the Great Gallery of Tal Verrar towards the Savrola where their room at the inn was waiting. By the time the tour of the false canal and forest had finished and they had been dumped back on land it was only a few hours until dawn and both men were exhausted.

 

Locke did his best to remain alert of the streets and the vendors of the Night Market but felt his eyes growing heavy. He tried to keep himself awake by talking about topics of little consequence that he and Jean could afford to have Requin and the Archon overhear. Jean, however, did not seem to be in the mood for conversation. Not offended, Locke walked a little closer to Jean as they passed through the streets. He knew that Jean would not let his guard down until they were safe in their room and his body provided comforting warmth.

 

Knowing that they had some of Requin’s men following them, they did not bother to drop an extra coin on the innkeeper’s counter for his silence about the late return. That did not, of course, stop them from dropping a coin on his counter to keep him friendly as they nodded their greeting before ascending the stairs.

 

Jean went about opening the door and scanning the room, closing the door after a sleepy Locke wandered inside. But before Locke could do much more than glance at his inviting bed he had a very large and very warm body gently pressing into his own, pinning him to the door. ‘How can I assist you, my good Jerome de Ferra?’ Locke asked playfully with a hint of curiosity.

 

Instead of answering right away, Jean dropped his head down so that his lips were nearly brushing Locke’s left ear. ‘Locke...’ he whispered so quietly that a spy pressing their ear to the other side of the door would not hear. And yet it was loud enough to send a noticeable shudder through Locke while pressed to the door. ‘What exactly were you playing at tonight?’

 

‘I’m quite sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,’ Locke looked up as Jean pulled back slightly, just enough to look Locke in the eyes. Locke’s sleepiness had promptly vanished with this new situation.

 

‘Oh really,’ Jean hummed in false thought.

 

‘Yes, really,’ Locke pushed experimentally against Jean, unsure of whether he was playing or serious. When Jean’s body only pressed in closer to him, Locke realized that he was probably in the dangerous territory of both.

 

‘Then what, pray tell, was behind your words spoken to one Archon by the name of Maxilan, Locke?’ Jean finished with a whisper that was accompanied by a slow thrust into Locke. He couldn’t hold back his tiny smile of satisfaction when he saw Locke’s cheeks flush and eyelids grow heavy with something other than exhaustion.

 

_ ‘Maxilan, darling.’ Locke raised one eyebrow and smiled. ‘I knew you were driven, but I had no idea you could **smoulder**. Come, take me now! Jean won’t mind; he’ll avert his eyes like a gentleman.’_

 

‘Come now, Jean,’ Locke attempted not to sound breathless, entirely abandoning their false identities. ‘You know I’m a smartass born with a tongue blessed to me by the Crooked Warden. And you know I’ll damned well use it to piss someone off in any way I can if I choose.’

 

‘So what would you have done, Locke,’ Jean thrust down expertly again with Locke’s name, well aware of the tiny hitch in Locke’s breath, ‘would you have done if the Archon had accepted your offer, I wonder.’

 

‘I would have let him drop his pants and cut off his balls, replacing them with the marbles I promised during our delightful discussion,’ Locke huffed. ‘Gods Jean, I never thought to take you for someone prone to insecurities.’

 

‘Be assured, Locke, that this is not insecurity. This is _possessiveness_,’ Jean purred.

 

There was a moment of silence between the two as Locke made a decision. He could easily step down and apologize for the incident to calm Jean down if he truly was as agitated as he was acting. Or he could continue being the smartass that he was and proceed to a more entertaining ending if Jean was playing.

 

During this moment of silent contemplation Jean dipped his head and nipped lightly at Locke’s neck, just below his ear, to indicate his playfulness. With a small grin Locke pulled his neck away from Jean’s questing lips and smirked up at him, ‘Well perhaps it would be wiser if you were insecure. After all, there is so much that Maxilan...’ Locke moaned the name theatrically, ‘could offer me.’

 

Jean growled quietly while pressing Locke harder into the sturdy witchwood door, ‘Anything the Archon could offer you would be artificial, just like everything he surrounds himself with. Nothing he gave you would be as real as what I offer you.’

 

‘I know, Jean.’ Locke felt a wave of affection for the taller man and momentarily broke his role to reach up and pull Jean’s lips down to his own, providing a tender kiss. Jean seemed quite happy to let things continue as they were going but Locke was not ready to give up the game quite yet. Therefore when he and Jean pulled away for breath, he continued with ‘But...’

 

‘But...?’ Jean prompted with a dangerous tone.

 

‘Maxilan _is_ the Archon. He is powerful, influential, and commanding. He has been controlling Tal Verrar and the priori for quite some time and seems willing to do anything to keep that power. To me, he certainly sounds like someone who...’ Locke scanned over Jean with false disdain, ‘_truly_ understands how to dominate and possess.’

 

‘Well Locke, there’s one thing I can promise you,’ Jean muttered while he raised Locke off the floor so that Locke instinctively wrapped his legs around Jean’s waist despite being held up between Jean’s body and the door as well as Jean’s hand on his arse. ‘And my promise is that you will be screaming my name at the end of this night.’

 

‘We’ll just see about--’ Locke’s retort was muffled by the insistent press of Jean’s lips. At first Locke showed little enthusiasm towards the kiss, certainly not fighting, but clearly not reciprocating either. Frustrated, Jean pulled away and bit down sharply on Locke’s neck again below his ear.

 

Locke’s resulting gasp was accompanied by an unchecked thrust into Jean. Immediately, before Locke could regain his senses fully, Jean captured his lips again and Locke returned the kiss eagerly without thinking. When Jean pulled away early, Locke leaned forward trying to follow the other man’s swollen lips. ‘It feels to me like you’re enjoying yourself.’

 

‘Ha-hardly,’ Locke stuttered as Jean began a slow but steady rhythm of thrusts, turning his head to the side in disinterest.

 

‘When I’m done my name will be the only word you can fathom.’

 

‘Prove it,’ Locke challenged, smirking.

 

Jean rolled his eyes and with one hand holding Locke in the air, used his free hand to unbutton Locke’s shirt. Despite their game Jean was extremely careful of Locke’s injured shoulder and arm as he pulled the smaller man against him and peeled the unnecessary shirt away. Locke watched the offending fabric flutter to the floor, barely having to wrap his good arm around Jean to support himself. ‘You know, I doubt the Archon would take such delicate care when taking off my shirt.’

 

‘Fuck the Archon,’ Jean glared, clearly getting sick of this game.

 

‘Gladly; but you just told me directly not to,’ Locke pouted childishly. The next moment he felt his feet land firmly on the ground as Jean carefully let him down, ‘What the—Jean?’

 

‘I’m not really in the mood for this game anymore. I guess I was never meant to be the dominating or possessive type but I will not injure you by accident just to compete with a bastard like the Archon. Goodnight,’ he finished at last by dimming the lamp on his bedside table and curling up under his bed’s duvet.

 

Locke stood by the door for more than a minute, utterly confused about the turn of events and rather uncomfortable as well. He knew that Jean did not always enjoy pulling games into their real lives, but he couldn’t remember him ever getting upset by forgetting that they were, in fact, only playing a game. Leaving his shirt on the floor where it had landed he walked quietly to the side of Jean’s bed, ‘Jean?’ The lump in the middle of the bed did not respond. ‘Oh quit sulking, would you?’ Nothing. ‘Okay that wasn’t the nicest thing for me to say, I’m sorry.’ Still no response. ‘Oh for the love of--!’

 

Determined now, Locke found the edge of the duvet and slipped underneath it onto the bed. He manoeuvred blindly until he found a very much sulking Jean lying on his back in the middle of the bed. ‘Go to bed, Locke,’ Jean muttered tiredly.

 

‘No!” Locke huffed and crawled on top of Jean under the duvet. ‘You’re going to listen to what I have to say and you damned well better believe it!’ It felt a little ridiculous having this discussion as they were, like they were young boys having an argument in a recently made fort, but at least Locke had Jean’s attention. ‘I was playing _a game_.’

 

‘I am well aware--’

 

‘No, Jean! Clearly you were not aware since you started acting like someone pissed in your cup and came to sulk under this duvet. _Listen to me_,’ Locke stressed when Jean turned his head away. ‘Fuck the Archon to hell, and not in a good way. If I had the chance right now I’d cut off his balls, shove them down his throat, and then provide him with the most agonizing death imaginable once I knew the antidote. But since I didn’t have that chance today I used any method I could think of to piss him off. And you should’ve known that because I—I mean...’

 

Though it was hard to tell under the covers with one of the two lamps dimmed, Jean could still tell that Locke’s cheeks were stained red. Jean felt a little flutter in his stomach and reached up to touch Locke’s cheek. Locke, however, slapped his hand away and pinned both down to the mattress with his own, knowing full well that Jean could get away if he chose. ‘The point that I am _trying_ to make is that I don’t want the Archon; I want you. I don’t need someone dominating; I need someone to take care of me when I do something bloody stupid...even if I don’t _want_ help. I need...oh for fuck’s sake; I’m rambling like a smitten teenager.’

 

Before he could even consider being embarrassed by himself, he was quickly but carefully flipped onto his back, resting on the mattress with Jean over top of him. Jean brushed his fingertips along Locke’s burning cheeks, ‘You never did know when to shut your mouth.’

 

‘Yeah well that’s just because I always have interesting and insightful--’ Locke’s retort was once again sealed away by Jean’s lips. No longer feeling pressured by the game, Jean took his time stealing Locke’s breath and mapping his body with both lips and fingers. But when he reached the top of Locke’s pants he was stopped by Locke’s hand. He looked up questioningly. ‘I want to...you know...’

 

Jean seemed to understand, though he raised a surprised eyebrow. ‘You don’t have to.’

 

‘Too bad,’ Locke had already unbuttoned Jean’s shirt and was now sliding it off his shoulders. Once the shirt was removed Jean flipped them over, settling Locke on top of him again and lying back.

 

Locke was a little hesitant but tried not to show it even though it was clear that Jean did not mind. Locke had led many times before...when he was with women. But he had only recently spent his first time with another man and had never led. He spent some time mapping Jean’s neck and chest when it was void of clothing and soon got distracted pulling unwilling sounds from Jean as he focused on his nipples.

 

By the time Locke moved back up to catch Jean’s lips he got pulled down into the kiss feverishly. Both men were panting and sweating under the duvet when Locke slipped down Jean’s body and began working at the knots in his pants. ‘Thirteen, Jean!’ Locke muttered in frustration as he struggled with the knots, ‘you expecting someone to try and rape you or something? ...There!’ he crowed in triumph and yanked Jean’s pants off with satisfaction.

 

As Locke began to dip his head he felt fingers card through his hair. ‘Locke, you don’t need to--’ Jean’s words were cut off with a moan as Locke descended upon the tip of his cock. Locke looked up, mid motion, and saw that Jean’s eyes were closed. ‘Gods, what are you doing? Don’t stop.’

 

Locke started laughing and nearly choked before refocusing on his task and, if Jean’s vocalizations were anything to go by, learning quite quickly. ‘Never thought I’d have your smartass mouth around my—Gods,’ Jean broke off, thrusting his hips shallowly.

 

Locke honestly felt a little flattered as he prepared for a quick ending. But just as he felt Jean’s muscles tighten under his hands, Jean pulled Locke’s mouth away with a groan of regret. ‘Did I do something wrong?’

 

Jean gave a breathless laugh that converted into a pant as he dragged Locke up his body and began working on the knots of Locke’s pants, ‘Fucking hell no. Now get your fucking pants off before I rip them off,’ Jean stole a quick kiss before escaping from the duvet to rummage through his bedside table.

 

When he returned under the bed covers he found Locke lying naked on his back and let out an appreciative groan at the sight. Locke did not hold back his smirk as Jean kissed him hungrily, catching Locke’s bottom lip lightly between his teeth. When he was finished he slid down the bed and dipped his fingers in the small bottle of oil. ‘Oh, not this again.’

 

‘It won’t hurt as much now that we have oil to use,’ Jean promised before slipping one finger in. Jean still noticed him wince silently, but Locke adjusted quicker and nodded as he took a second and then a third finger.

 

Finally Jean pulled his fingers out and began coating himself, but once he had placed the bottle on the table Locke sat up. ‘Lie on your back.’

 

Not needing to be told twice, Jean lay down on the mattress and threw off the duvet. It was growing too hot and constraining under the bed covers for where they were headed. Locke placed one knee on either side of Jean and placed his hands on Jean’s taut stomach for balance as he positioned himself. ‘Locke, you really don’t have to—oh _fuck_...’

 

Both of them grew silent as they caught their breaths and Locke adjusted. Finally, slowly, Locke lifted himself up and then let himself drop back down, pulling moans from both men. Jean rested his hands on Locke’s hips to help him rise and then pull him back down while Jean thrust up to meet him.

 

Even with the bed covers thrown off them they were quickly building a heat between their two bodies as Locke continued to ride Jean. They were both vocal enough to be slightly concerned about neighbouring residents of the inn, but neither man had enough self control to remain quiet. Before long Jean began to take control of their movements and Locke fell forward and moaned into Jean’s neck as the larger man’s rhythm sped up.

 

Carefully cradling Locke in his arms, Jean flipped them over and immediately began thrusting again. Locke had his arms wrapped around Jean’s strong shoulders and continued to kiss and nip at Jean’s neck between moans and swearing. He felt himself nearing his peak as his cock was caught between his and Jean’s sliding bodies. ‘Gods, Jean, oh gods...oh fuck, ohhh...Jean!’ Locke clutched tightly to Jean as both men let out a groan and spilled themselves.

 

It took both of them a long time to come down from their highs and be coherent enough to move, let alone speak. Jean slowly pulled himself up and gave Locke a chaste kiss before regretfully pulling away and wiping both men down with rumpled bed sheets. He then led Locke over the small distance to his unsoiled bed and pulled the smaller man down on top of them as they both relaxed into the cool mattress.

 

Once the bed was warmed a bit Locke slid off to lie against Jean’s side, skimming his lips tiredly along Jean’s neck. ‘I told you that I would have you screaming my name before the night was over,’ Jean spoke quietly into the darkness. They had extinguished both lamps but there was still a dim light in the room as the dawn slowly approached.

 

Too tired to move, Locke spoke against Jean’s skin, ‘You planned that whole thing, didn’t you?’

 

‘Mm-hm.’

 

‘You’re a clever bastard, you are,’ Jean could feel Locke’s smile on his neck as he pulled the smaller man closer to him. Both of them were quickly fading into sleep. ‘I still meant what I said though, you know.’

 

‘I know, Locke. Now please learn when to shut your mouth,’ Jean kissed the top of Locke’s head, realizing he had already fallen asleep. With a content sigh, Jean held him close and quickly followed.


End file.
